More Fan Boys
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: If more boys appeared claiming to be the best husband for the blonde Celestial Mage, how will the other react? Lucy-centric! Sequel to Fan Boys! Rated T for safety.


**More Fan Boys**

**Summary:** If more boys appeared claiming to be the best husband for the blonde Celestial Mage, how will the other react? Lucy-centric! Sequel to Fan Boys! Rated T for safety.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"We're looking for Lucy Heartfillia."

Ever members of Fairy Tail guild dragged their eyes to the door of the bar they have rented. The members were celebrating because in the recent Grand Magic Game they have won the said competition and despite the strong competitors and some troubles that crossed their path, they still managed to snag back the title of being the number guild in Fiore Kingdom.

"What do you want from Lucy?" hissed the guild's Fire Dragon Slayer at their rivalry guild's White Dragon Slayer.

Notably most of the members of Fairy Tail with XY chromosomes, especially the three members of the core group of the guild, are glaring dagger gaze at Sting and Rogue. Both Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth were casually standing on the bar's doorway, Sting's smug smirk and Rogue's indifferent expression never faltered a bit even if they are under the heated glare of Gray, Gajeel and Natsu.

Mira, ever so accommodating, waved her hand at the two Mages and smiled after getting their attention. "Lucy is out shopping souvenirs at the shopping district with Levy and Lisanna." she said. "You want something from her? Maybe I can relay message to her or something."

Sting shrugged his shoulders lazily. "I just heard rumors that Lucy needed a husband in order to inherit something from her deceased father."

Natsu arched an eyebrow. "So? That's none of your business." he growled.

Gray and Gajeel nodded their heads in agreement. Mira and the girls, on the other hand, stifled a giggle at the sight of the overprotective and obviously jealous trio.

"Actually," Rogue answered calmly. "We're here to offer help."

Gray creased his eyebrows. "Offer help?"

"We're going to ask Lucy to marry one of us."

Every members of Fairy Tail guilds blinked their eyes, there was a very short pause before a suddenly violent reaction from Gray, Gajeel and Natsu exploded inside the bar startling the employees of the bar and some passerby outside the establishment.

"HUUUUH?!"

Macao and Wakaba sighed in mixture of amusement and exasperation at the three young men's reaction. "Oh boy."

"Sort of déjà vu isn't it?" Wakaba commented before he laughed. Everyone nodded as response.

"The hell are you talking about? Barging in here and suddenly telling us that you freaking guys wanted to marry, Bunny Girl?!" roared the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Are you after her money huh?!"

Sting twitched at the hostility the three were showing and so his carefree smirk turned upside down and leveled Gajeel's glare. "What's with that reaction? And don't you forget I also heard that you wanted to marry Lucy as well! And I'm not after her money! I wanted to help her since she save Frosh from being hit by a carriage! This is the only way we can repay her!"

"That cat-frog was not even your cat, stupid!" Gray cut in.

Sting flinched and sweat dropped. "W-well he's still my nakama!" he stuttered, something unusual coming from Sting.

Gray rolled his dark blue eyes in irritation. "Yeah, talk to the wall bastard."

"Why you—," Sting was about to launched a punch at Gray when Rogue appeared in between the two angry male Mages.

"It's a lame reason, I know it." Rogue calmly admitted despite the fussing guys around him. "I wanted to marry her simply because I like her." Rogue confessed without any hint of hesitation.

With that confession, everyone was completely taken aback, even the White Dragon Slayer. Mira then cooed as she planted her hands on her blushing cheeks and giggled childishly at the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"Aww that's the first time I ever heard someone confessing his feeling for Lucy." she cooed. "Too bad Lucy is not here because if she is then she will definitely be flattered and will be happy at your confession, Rogue-kun."

There was hiss of disagreement from Natsu, Gray and Gajeel though.

"I liked Lucy first!" Natsu suddenly exclaim.

Surprisingly no one from Fairy Tale was shock by Natsu's sudden confession. It's as if they all know of Natsu's feelings for their Celestial Mage and Lucy herself was the one not aware of her pink haired nakama's feeling for her.

"I liked Lucy more than you do!" Gray counted making his nakama slash rival Natsu glared animatedly at him.

"Che! Your feelings for her are all nothing compared to what I feel for Bunny Girl!" Gajeel retort back with much confidence.

Smokes escaped from Sting's nose as his face turn red in anger. "To hell with all your feelings! Lucy is a perfect wife for me, the awesome Sting-sama!" he said and thumped his fisted hand against his puffed chest with proud smirk across his lips.

Veins started popping out from Natsu's forehead as he tried to yelled, "Sting-_sama_ my ass! I'm her best friend and I like her more than you all do so I should marry her!" he thrust his thumb on his chest and gave the glaring Iron and White Dragon Slayer a triumph smirk.

"We all know that she's closer to me than any of you idiots." Gray stated with much confidence making his companions twitched in annoyance.

A snort was heard before Rogue shook of his head gently, "Fate shall bring Lucy and I together."

Mira giggled completely enjoying the scene. "Ara, ara."

"So Lucy is a very popular Mage eh?" Mavis said as she tilted her head to her side, amused at the glaring boys.

Makarov face palm in irritation and groaned wearily. "You idiots." the elderly Master muttered. "Why won't you guys ask her properly?"

As if a cue the door of the bar opened revealing the subject of these boys affection, holding couples of paper bag. Lucy's smile instantly disappeared when she felt the familiar possessive expression from Gray, Natsu and Gajeel and to her shock and horror Sting and Rogue were both sharing the same expression as well.

"What?" she mumbled nervously.

"LUCY/BUNNY GIRL! GO OUT WITH ME!" they all yelled in perfect timing and stampeded their way towards the shock blonde.

"Argh! Not again!" Lucy screamed and threw the bags on the floor. "Stay away from me idiots!" she screamed and slammed the door close before running away from the bar.

The poor wooden door of the bar was harshly torn off from its hinges when the boys kicked the door out of their way. The noise coming from the crazy fan boys and animated scream of terror from the pretty blonde slowly disappeared.

Makarov sighed again. "And I said 'properly', those idiots."

Erza, who just got back from her afternoon— _ehem date ehem_— stroll with Jellal appeared next to the giggling Lisanna and the other guild members. The scarlet haired S Class Mage blinked her brown eyes at the door torn off from the door frame and at the multiple foot prints on the floor.

"What happened here?" She asked her guild mates and was at first confused but then realization hit her in an instantly understanding the way the others laugh or giggle. She lifted an eyebrow. "Lucy?" she stated with matter of fact tone and she was not disappointed when they all gave her a quick and simultaneous nod.

"Lucy." the members replied together.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Sabrina wanted to apologize if she's terribly late updating her stories. She's completely busy with work and completing her VISA. Sorry and she hope you guys enjoyed this one shot.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

-Support my 'One Sister, Eight Brothers' 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-

**Like Sabrina's FFN Fan Page www . facebook pages / Fan-Fiction / 359107180803138**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Response To Another Anonymous Hater/Reviewer FROM OSEB: **_IF YOU DON'T LIKE SABRINA'S STORY THEN WHY BOTHER READING AND LEAVING A COMMENT? AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN WRITE YOUR OWN STORY, SOMETHING THAT ONLY YOU WILL UNDERSTAND AND APPRECIATE. SERIOUSLY, STUPID MUCH?!  
_

**I hate how you use third person reference to talk to readers. Its annoying.**

_- SABRINA WILL CONTINUE TALKING LIKE THIS BECAUSE SABRINA LIKES IT, SO IF SABRINA TALKS IN THIRD-PERSON AND YOU HATE IT, NEWS FLASH, SABRINA DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT IT!_

**Oh don't get your hopes up kid**

- _YEAH RIGHT GRANDPA/MA.  
_

**DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY HEARTS ARE YOU GONNA BREAK IF YOU PAIR LUCY WITH ONE OF THEM!? YOU'RE A BITCH!**

_- SABRINA'S RETORT? BITCH IS A FEMALE DOG, DOG BARKS, BARK IS PART OF A TREE, TREE IS PART OF NATURE, NATURE IS BEAUTIFUL AND YEAH SO IS SABRINA SO THANK YOU FOR CALLING HER A BITCH. AND WHOEVER SAID THAT LUCY'S GOING TO BE PAIRED WITH SOMEONE IN THIS STORY, WHAT, ARE YOU THE AUTHOR NOW?_

**Delete this if you may**

_- YEAH RIGHT, MAKE SABRINA FIRST THEN MAYBE SHE WILL :P_

**One more thing that i utterly despise; you always describe that gray has brunette hair. WHAT THE HELL! Gray's hair is BLACK. Ink black, jet black, whatever it is. Its BLACK. You wanna know what brunette is like?! Its yui hirasawa's hair! BRUNETTE IS FUCKING BROWN!**

_- THIS MIGHT SHOCK YOU AND MIGHT ADD TO YOUR VOCABULARY, DUDE/DETTE, MERRIAM-WEBSTER SAID BRUNET IS A PERSON HAVING BROWN OR **BLACK HAIR** SO SABRINA USED THAT WORD TO DESCRIBED GRAY IT JUST SO HAPPENED THAT BRUNET/BRUNETTE IS COMMONLY USE FOR BROWN HAIRED PEOPLE. SABRINA'S ADVICE? DEAL WITH IT AND IF NOT THEN DON'T READ IT! _

_SABRINA DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO YOU ANYMORE EXCEPT TO GET A LIFE AND STOP INSULTING SOMEONE LIKE SABRINA WHO WILL NOT GIVE A SHIT TO WHATEVER NONSENSE YOU BLABBERED._

- Okay, Sabrina is finished ranting... man, what's with all these capital letters? hahaha XD -


End file.
